


Jigsaw

by Tagged_reject_20



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: I love to shamelessly insert myself into everything I love, Other, Set in pre-Alex and post-Veronica, Theres also a puzzle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagged_reject_20/pseuds/Tagged_reject_20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicolas, Worick and Asami attempt to put a puzzle together on their day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jigsaw

The Benriya boys indulged Asami entirely too much. Her latest escapade was a 1000 piece jigsaw puzzle that had caught her eye when she and Nic were returning from their deliveries. The stall manager had given them a good price with minimal haggling and Nico was not one to tell her no.   
It was idyllic, she thought, running a finger over the glossy box. The scene featured a log cabin with a stream out front and a long winding path cutting off at a bottom corner. Asami briefly allowed herself to wonder what it would be like to live in a cabin like that with Nic and Wally, away from this godforsaken city where blood tainted the very streets underfoot.   
When they had returned to the apartment Nicolas had set up a rickety card table up below one of their windows, where he'd gotten it from she had no clue. Dismissing the thought, Asami dutifully began, carefully sorting out all the edge pieces and setting to work on crafting the border. Nic stood next to her, leaning against his open window, eyes watching the way her long fingers deftly connected the small pieces. It would be better for him if she sat down instead of leaning salaciously over the waist-height table, her perky ass drawing his eyes away from the new book he'd recently acquired every time she moved.   
Worick of course found it infuriatingly hilarious, even daring to put his hand on the small of her back, grinning roguishly at Nic as he did so. As if Nico would let Asami and Worick in the same bed without him. Not even the gigolo was that foolish. Instead Nicolas found himself brushing past his housemate and occasional lover to lean down next to the woman who drove him crazy with her impeccable cleanliness and eccentricities. He quickly worked out her system of categorization and began to sort out the river from the cabin.   
Worick observed the pair, a goofy smile on his face, hand still playing deftly with them hem of Asami's shirt. They were so domestic at times it nearly blew his mind. He'd definitely have to join them for their next love-making session, he was feeling entirely too left out all of a sudden. A piece of purple flowers suddenly caught his eye, sticking out like a sore thumb in the river pile, so obvious he almost wondered if one of the Twilights left it there to taunt him. Probably Nicolas. Worick reached over Asami's shoulder and deposited it into the correct pile, tutting lightly as he did so. Nic sent him a dirty look with no real heat behind it, morphing into one of pure contentment when Asami gently circled her delicate fingers around his wrist. She felt Worick slide a hand into her back pocket and sighed, languidly enjoying the rare moment of togetherness between the trio.   
"So I take it we're gonna have sex later tonight then? All three of us?" A puzzle piece was flung at Worick, hitting his nose and bouncing off back into the table. Asami tactfully hid her grin behind her hand.   
Later that night the puzzle was a quarter of the way complete but abandoned for their next rare day off. He found himself with Asami clinging to his front and Nicolas spooning her from behind. Worick wondered vaguely if the three of them weren't unlike a puzzle, slotting together in an oddly unique fashion. Of course they might have cut and sliced and hewn a few edges off along the way but the end result was rather nice. Harmonious was the word that came to mind. Worick smiled, pulling Asami and Nicolas closer. Nic's sharp eyes met his in the dark, half-lidded and heavy with sleep. Rough fingers brushed his own and he linked them together, coming to rest on Asami's trim waist. She sighed quietly in her sleep, a faint smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Harmonious indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow my first "official" piece of work on AO3. Not that it's anything special lol


End file.
